


Afterglow

by WrathoftheStag (Mwuahna)



Series: Giving Themselves [15]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal is still a cannibal, Living Together, M/M, Will Knows, hannibal doesn't know that will knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwuahna/pseuds/WrathoftheStag
Summary: Set at the end of the night of their housewarming, Hannibal and Will unwind for a brief heart to heart. Part of the Giving Themselves series; a season 1 AU where Hannibal and Will begin dating after the Tobias Budge incident.  (The housewarming will be posted soon!)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [victorine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorine/gifts).



>  
> 
>   
> 

Glasses were drying on a rack, the last of the food had been packed, only a few items were left here and there. It was just after midnight, and Hannibal and Will were exhausted. Hannibal dismissed the kitchen staff and thanked them for a job well done, letting them know he would finish everything else up himself.

“Thank you, [Estefania](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7929718). Everything was lovely,” Hannibal said as he shook the hand of the head chef for the event.

“Thank you, Doctor Lecter. It’s always a pleasure working one of your events.” She leaned in and whispered with a quick wink, “And again, congratulations on your new living arrangements.”

Hannibal smiled and walked her to the back door where the catering van was loaded and waiting. He closed the door behind her, and turned to look at the kitchen. Not too bad, but he’d like to finish cleaning up before heading to bed.

Will walked in and placed two more dirty glasses and a tray on the counter, then plopped himself on the armchair as he sighed, “What a night. I’m glad we did it, I’m glad that’s over.”

Their housewarming had been a memorable evening and a few _interesting_ occurrences throughout. Hannibal shook his head as he recalled some of the events of the night and smiled, “Indeed. That was quite something.”

“Tell me about it,” Will said and then stretched his arms out toward Hannibal.

“I have to finish cleaning the kitchen, mongoose.”

“Leave it, love. Come sit with me,” he whined, as he added grabby hands for a dramatic effect.

Hannibal smiled and walked toward Will as he began to untie his apron. Will reached out and patted his legs, signaling for Hannibal to sit on his lap. Hannibal lowered himself down and swung his legs sideways so that they hung off the side of the armchair. He then placed his arms around Will’s shoulders.

“Hmm,” he said as he settled in and looked at Will’s face.

“You must be exhausted,” Will said as he rubbed Hannibal’s neck gently. “I feel like I hardly did anything and I’m wiped out. You, you were a whirling dervish and still managed to be a most hospitable and engaging host.” Will smiled, “Let’s go upstairs.”

“I should finish cleaning up,” Hannibal sighed.

“Leave it. I’ll finish it tomorrow. This is our place, you know. I share responsibility in the household duties,” Will added with a soft smile.

“Very well. I’m too tired to argue,” Hannibal said as he kissed Will. Will eagerly gave in to the kiss. His mouth open and warm inviting Hannibal in, as his hands swept across Hannibal’s long legs.

Will broke the kiss and looked at Hannibal who remained with eyes closed, savoring the ghost of Will’s lips.

“Happy?” Will asked.

Hannibal’s eyes fluttered open, “Yes.”

Will examined Hannibal’s face and added, “Am I enough?” A hint of sadness in his voice.

“Of course.” Hannibal furrowed his brow, “Why would you ask that?”

“Will I always be enough?”

“Where is this coming from, Will? Yes. You are enough and will always be more than I have ever hoped for. I love you,” he paused then said, “People don’t always tell you what they are thinking – but when it comes to my love for you, I always will. I swear it.”

Will took in Hannibal’s words, and in that moment Will understood that Hannibal wanted to tell him he was the Ripper.

Will supposed it would be easier to just tell Hannibal he already knew and didn’t care, but…what if it changed things? What if what was before him, sitting on his lap, changed? He remained silent.

“Lost in thought?” Hannibal asked.

“No, not lost. Not anymore,” he smiled. “I used to hear my thoughts loud and combative inside my skull; they’d fly out of my mouth without my input or consent…” he frowned.

“And now?” Hannibal asked as he stroked Will’s cheek.

“Now, that war being waged inside my head has stopped. My inner voice sounds like you. Clear. Calm. I can’t get you out of my head – and I don’t want to.”

“Well then I suppose that is a good thing.” Hannibal reflected for a moment, then said, “Your inner voice sounds like me…and I, in turn, see myself in you.” 

The two studied one another.

“Is it too much?” Will asked, as he gripped Hannibal’s thigh tightly. “Is it?”

“No. Sometimes I feel as though you and I have begun to blur…and I find an incredible sense of comfort in that, and our love.”

“How? Why?” Will asked, needing reassurance.

“I’ve always felt that no one can be fully aware of another unless we love them – and with that love, we can see potential in our beloved.” 

Hannibal brushed his fingers against Will’s lips and continued, “We then allow our beloved to see _their_ potential by expressing that love, and so our beloved’s potential comes true. So you see, if we are both becoming the same person, we have the potential to achieve everything we want.”

Will took Hannibal’s hand and pressed a kiss into his palm. 

“Achieve everything we want?” Will asked.

“Yes.”

“All I want is you. Just you, plain and simple.”

“Then rest assured, you already have what you want,” Hannibal whispered.

Will leaned forward and put his head on Hannibal’s shoulder feeling that familiar sense of security and acceptance wash over him. He then looked up at Hannibal and said, “I think we should get married.”

Hannibal stared at Will wide-eyed and replied, “Yes! We should – absolutely, yes.”

“Immediately,” Will said.

“Absolutely!” Hannibal said as he began to laugh. “Yes.”

Will joined him in laughter, “Is that all you’re going to say?”

Hannibal continued to laugh and nodded, his eyes beginning to form tears, “Yes!”

Will took Hannibal’s hands and said once more, “Let’s get married.”

Hannibal kissed Will, again and again, as he muttered, “Yes.”

And as dirty dishes sat on the counter, silverware remained piled in the sink, glasses of wine – some half empty, some half full – sat throughout the living room, the home of Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter became a house of yes, a house full of affirmations and love.

The ravenstag that had been standing at attention at their window, walked away and disappeared into the night. Possibly for good.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to [Victorine](http://archiveofourown.org/users/victorine/). Wishing you the best birthday with lots of love, you big sweetheart. <3


End file.
